Mirror
by Levy-Chama
Summary: El desearlo y el hacerlo eran cosas muy distintas. [GL]


**Mirror**

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, eso ya te lo sabes muy bien.

**Shipping:** NewReplacementShipping (Crystal & Kotone)

**Nota:** Al fin hice un Yuri. Aunque quedó bien raro. Por favor, desconecte su cerebro mientras lo lee.

* * *

_«__Tócame, aquí ven. Por favor, hace frío__»_

«No puedo, no debo»

_«__Cobarde__»_

Deja de hablar, deja de mirar. Crystal sentía como la culpa la ahogaban poco a poco. Tapándole el flujo del aire por su garganta, remplazándolo por un nudo de inútil, de mentirosa.

Sabía que no la podría ver en una semana aproximadamente. No debía presentarse frente a ella, porque de seguro lo único que recibiría sería una mirada llena de rechazo, agujereándole el alma sin piedad. Causando más heridas tardías a cicatrizar y olvidar.

Aun sentía fresco el recuerdo de su último encuentro. Tan feliz se hallaba, emocionada. Como un niño al cual le dan un dulce, pero tan pronto como lo tiene en sus manitas de muñeco, se lo arrebatan sin piedad. Con frías y dolorosas palabras. Rompiéndole su hermosa ilusión infantil, sin poder hacer nada, impotentes de reclamar; llenándosele los dulces e inocentes ojos de lágrimas de amargura.

Tenía que sentir su voz, verla a los ojos. Era el contacto más cercano que tenían, el único que se les permitía tener. Un frío cristal las separaba, más de lo que se podría imaginar; hiriéndoles gigantescamente no poder sentir el tacto de la otra. Muriéndose de ganas de poder tomarse las manos, abrazarse; y si la felicidad se los permitía, darse un beso.

Crystal ya lo había intentado repetidas veces. Había tocado el vidrio, había estrechado el objeto contra su pecho, lo había besado superficialmente, llena de ternura a la espera que quien residía al otro lado pudiera sentirlo, pero no. No lo hizo. Entonces desesperada besó aun más el vidrio con frenesí. Llorando al saber que el gran amor que profesaba no podía alcanzar su destino y hacer sentir si quiera cosquillas a su amada.

«Kotone»

El tan solo pronunciar su nombre le daba un placer enorme a su garganta. El como se deslizaba el nombre de la chica por sus labios era una sensación tan gloriosa, sentía como si miles de microexplociones se detonaran simultáneamente en sus labios. Crystal creía que llamarse por sus nombres era igual o mejor que darse un beso, pero Kotone no estaba satisfecha. Quería más, quería a Crystal por completo.

Y la chica se emocionaba al escucharla declarar aquello. Pero se entristecía al pensar que los esfuerzos que hacía no eran suficientes.

_«__Quiero tocarte__» _

Dijo en un anhelo suspirando Kotone. Hablaban a la luz de la luna, haciéndole brillar el reflejo en el cristal de la castaña, luciéndose hermosa, lejana. Y en ese momento Crystal sintió deseo, un deseo remotamente parecido a las tiernas fantasías que había soñado. Ahora quería tener a la chica junto a ella, explorar con sus labios la piel que veía, ese cuello que se alzaba provocativo hacia ella; y ese cabello que añoraba sostener entre sus dedos.

Se muerde el labio intentando controlar las palabras que estaban a punto de escapar de lo más profundo de su ser.

Pero Kotone lo sabe, y aun así lo hace. La mira a los ojos, se relame los labios y pronuncia lo que Crystal calla.

_«Te quiero junto a mí. Te deseo como a ninguna»_

Entonces Crystal siente que va a desgarrar su labio inferior, sabiendo que lo que ambas quieren solo será cumplido en sus fantasías. La peliazul nega con la cabeza, murmurando un buenas noches y marchándose del campo de vista de la joven. Kotone no le reclama, sabiendo que ha herido otra vez más a Crystal, suspirando resignada y saboreando su recuerdo; marchándose de igual manera a descansar.

Kotone conoce el método para que Crystal y ella sean una, pero sabe que la peliazul no lo hará. Ni por todo el amor que jura profesar hacia ella, y aquellos pensamientos le exprimen en alma, haciéndola liberar amargas lágrimas, conteniendo los sollozos, temerosa a que Crystal le escuche.

Pero sucede, un día Kotone no puede evitar revelar su verdad y preocupación en forma de suspiro al contemplar a la chica, más bella que nunca, luego de una larga semana sin haberse podido encontrar.

Crystal violentamente se lanza hacia la castaña, casi gritando que le dijera la respuesta, el cómo poder verse. Kotone niega, diciendo que no puede hacerle tal abominación por puro capricho suyo; pero Crystal vuelve a intentar, tercamente insistiendo, esperando a que sus intentos dieran frutos.

Kotone lo susurra, con dolor, esquivando la cristalina y pura mirada. La peliazul no responde, Kotone teme que se haya marchado para siempre. La escucha, abre los ojos y los dirige hacia el frente, siempre donde se encontraba Crystal, y allí como siempre ella se hallaba. Sonriendo tristemente, apretando los puños. Devolviendo la mirada, murmurando con pesar que no puede hacer aquello, no en ese momento.

Kotone la escucha y da media vuelta, sabiendo que esa sería la respuesta que obtendría por parte de la chica, pero jamás imaginando que le doliese tanto. Pero lo que le dolía aun más era el saber que tenía la pequeña esperanza de que Crystal lo hiciera, al menos por ella. Y se odió a si misma por retener el pensamiento y deseo de que la peliazul no tuviera nada que la atara a su mundo, para que sin problemas saltase al suyo, sin culpas. Pero la vida es muy injusta, y que lo fuera una vez más o una vez menos no era una sorpresa para nadie.

Y tras el pasar del tiempo, los oscuros deseos de Kotone de que su amada e inocente Crystal sufriera a tal punto que estuviera dispuesta a partir junto a ella, le dolían y pesaban cada vez menos. Ahora sufriendo terriblemente de cólera y enfados que se encargaba de dirigir hacia Crystal, reclamándole que no la amaba lo suficiente, mientras la peliazul se hacía un ovillo en su esquina mientras repetía sin detenerse un múltiplo de disculpas; que a Kotone no le iban ni venían. Ella ya no se conformaba con palabras, quería acciones; quería a Crystal en ese mismo instante a su lado, por y para siempre. Que jamás se aleje.

Crystal teme si volver a acercarse al espejo, ese que oculta celosamente en el armario de su habitación; donde se halla ella, donde se halla Kotone. Sabe que la chica posiblemente continúe enfadada con ella, y no quería volver a ver esa fría expresión en esos preciosos ojos color canela que poseía la muchacha.

No podía, simplemente no podía cometer suicidio para así encontrarse con Kotone. Le aterraba. De tan solo pensar en hacerlo, sus entrañas se anudaban entre ellas y le daban ganas de vomitar. Jamás había pensado en quitarse la vida, y ahora esa idea le parecía muy cruel. Odiaba el no poder llevar a Kotone a sus lugares preferidos de la ciudad donde vivía, el no poder presentarla a su familia y amigos; y le dolía el no poder acurrucarse junto a ella entre sus sábanas, para que así a la castaña se le adhiriera su fragancia, y quedara marcada como suya por la eternidad.

Ambas querían lo mismo, pero el simple deseo no se cumplía por si mismo. Debían actuar, pero Crystal no podía. Una vez la peliazul consideró el preguntarle a Kotone si no servía que la castaña se suicidara, pero le aterró el conocer la respuesta y simplemente calló, aceptando completamente los reproches de la chica, bajando la cabeza cual cachorro siendo reprendido por sus dueños y deseando a que todo volviera a ser como antes, justo como cuando no hizo su impulsiva pregunta.

Pero el desearlo no lo cumplía, ya lo sabía muy bien. Observó entre las penumbras oscuras de su habitación, justo en su velador aquella cuchilla ¿Cómo había llegado ahí eso? No lo sabía. Lo toma entre sus dedos, es muy pequeña y delgada, igual de helada que el reflejo de Kotone, y acompañada del recuerdo de la castaña; pensó que no haría daño intentar hacer al menos un solo tajo.

Y así lo hizo.

Y así lo repitió todas las noches. Acompañada del recuerdo de su ser más amado, dejando que las carmesí gotitas cumplieran su deseo más anhelado. Todavía no entendía cómo un poco de sangre las podría juntar cada vez más, pero no se detuvo. Cuando se empieza, ya no hay vuelta atrás; y ahora solo deseaba que aquello funcionase. Y que la próxima vez que se vieran, puedan llegar a sentir el calor de la otra; aunque una de las dos ya no lo emitía, aquella muchacha de castaños cabellos ocultaba otro secreto; uno que no había planeado ni considerado contárselo a Crystal.

* * *

Me gusta el yuri, me gusta el drama, me gusta escribir cosas locas y me gusta este shipping -3-

**_~Por un mundo con más Yuri~_**


End file.
